May I?
by efficacious humorosity
Summary: Set when the trio are 20 during a spring break from college. Moliver!


**A/N: I don't own Hannah Montana. My first HM fic. Hope you like it! -princesslizzy1312 **

Miley stood on the beach, sadly looking out on the horizon. The sun was just beginning to set, coloring the sky orange, red, and pink. She could feel salty tears running silently down her cheeks, leaving a terrible taste in her mouth. For years she had loved him, ever since they first met. However, he had never considered her more than just a friend. Just a friend. Those three words echoed horribly in her head, making her small sniffles to become desperate sobs. Her sobs echoed across the desolate beach, ringing out across the water. She collapsed onto the cool sand, tears dropping steadily into the grains.

Eventually, her sobs subsided, once again reduced to small sniffles. She lay down on the sand, her brown hair spread out all around her. She closed her brown eyes, a few tears escaping the eyelids' seal of protection. She listened to the waves gently lapping against the shore and the reassuring sounds of nature. "Hey," a husky voice said from beside her.

She opened her eyes, reluctant to face the person she knew the voice belonged to. "Hey Oliver," she said sadly. She stared determinedly at the faint light emitted by the stars that dotted the night sky. She refused to look at the boy she had loved for so long, the boy who had never loved her back.

"Miley, what's wrong? Have you been crying?" he asked after catching a glimpse of her tear stained cheeks illuminated by the moonlight. She sniffed loudly.

"Maybe. What's it to you?" she asked bitterly through new tears. She bit her tongue, trying not to let the cry of desperation that had been building up inside her for so long be set free.

"Of course it matter to me, Miles. I care about you," Oliver said, sounding shocked. Miley forced herself to turn and look at him. Her eyes met his, filled with concern, worry, and hurt.

"If you cared had, you would have figured it out by now," Miley told him, a few more tears spilling out of her brown eyes. Oliver knitted his eyebrows together, the way he did when he was confused. God, I love him, Miley thought.

"Figured out what?" he asked, confused.

"That I love you. I've loved you ever since we first met Oliver. You were just too blind to see it," she said mournfully. She had finally told him. She finally let the cry of pain and desperation escape her soft lips, echoing across the beach and ringing in Oliver's ears and mind.

"Miley. I guess I was just to busy being in love with you to notice that you were in love with me," he said.

She turned to look at him, hope bursting within her. His eyes had a few tears in them, but he was flashing her a small, watery grin.

"R-really?" she stuttered, hoping it was true and fearing that it wasn't.

"Of course, Miles. I would never lie about something like this," he said. A slightly awkward silence followed, both of them letting their minds adjust to what had just been said.

"Can I… kiss you?" Oliver asked after a few silent moments.

"Of course you **can** kiss me Oliver," Miley said, suddenly feeling playful.

Oliver caught on quickly, a small grin spreading across his face. "May I kiss you?" he asked, trying to stifle a laugh.

"Of course, Oliver. It's what I've always wanted," she said. She sat up and turned her feminine figure towards his manly one. He pulled himself up so that they were at the same level. His face drew closer to his, and they paused briefly, their noses touching. Their lips met, Oliver gently kissing Miley. She kissed him back, the kiss growing more passionate by the second. He placed his hands on her hips, drawing her body even closer to his. She wrapped her arms around his neck. His tongue pressed against her lips, seeking entrance. She granted it, exploring each other more intimately than ever before. His hands wandered from her waist to her hair, playing with each strand lovingly. They finally broke apart, both breathless with passion.

"Miley, you know what I just realized?" Oliver finally said.

"What?" she asked.

"We were both so busy being in love with each other, that we didn't realize that the other felt the same way," he said.

She laughed. "You're right. And you know what I just realized Oliver?" she replied.

"What?" he asked, a small smile spreading across his handsome face.

"I love you. A lot. Can I spend the rest of my life with you?" she said.

"Well, I'm sure you're capable of it," he said, still grinning broadly.

"May I spend the rest of my life with you?" she said laughing.

"You may," he replied.


End file.
